


This Is A Message For Luke Skywalker

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Biggs Darklighter - Freeform, Confessions, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Luke really needs a hug, M/M, Mourning, Post Battle of Yavin, Star Wars (Original Trilogy), Star Wars: A New Hope - Freeform, hologram, skylighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin, Luke is mourning the loss of his best friend.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	This Is A Message For Luke Skywalker

The Great Temple on Yavin 4 was still alive with energy several days after the Death Star had blown. Endless parties, everyone was running around and cheering. Luke Skywalker had been absent from all of it. Well… apart from the times where Han Solo has dragged him out of his room. 

The celebration felt wrong. They had lost so many people, so many that Luke didn’t even know the names of. He wanted to know them. Learn their names and their faces, find out what planets they were from and why they chose to become pilots. He never wanted to forget any of them because he knew that without them, he wouldn’t have been able to make the shot. There was, however, one pilot he knew. Biggs Darklighter had grown up with him on Tatooine. They were so young when they met, both dreaming of getting off of Tatooine and seeing the whole galaxy together. Always together. 

Luke pulled his legs into his chest. It wasn’t the same without him. 

He would never get to tell him how old Ben was actually a Jedi that he was to become one too. Or that he had braved Mos Eisley and ended up on the biggest ship he had ever been on with a rogue smuggler and his Wookie co-pilot. Biggs would never know that Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were gone or that two droids were basically the reason he finally got off of Tatooine. 

Tatooine was far behind them, but now Biggs was nowhere in sight. 

“Skywalker?” 

Luke jumped, his head shooting up and turning towards the door. 

“Oh, sorry didn’t mean to startle you. I’m-“ 

“Wedge Antilles. I know. Thank you, I couldn’t have… well… you know.” 

Wedge let out a soft laugh,

“We wouldn’t be here without you, Skywalker. Oh- I uh. I rescued all of Biggs’ stuff from our room. Figured it was only right it went to you considering he never shut up about you.” Wedge shifted the crate that was in his hands. Luke sat up a little straighter, 

“Really?” 

Wedge nodded as he walked over to him and sat the crate down in front of where he was sitting. 

“From the day I met him… talked about you like you were the only sun in the galaxy. Kept saying he had to go rescue you from your, his words not mine, asshole of an uncle.” 

Luke let out a small laugh, his cheeks flushed.

“Yeah my uncle was… You know you can just call me Luke, right? The formalities are still weird to me.” 

“Oh, sure thing, Luke. I uh… I just wanted to say Biggs would be really proud of you. He was already proud of you, but I think somehow he knew you’d make that shot.”

Luke’s eyes watered even as he tried to swallow back the sob trying to form in his throat. 

“Maybe..” He whispered. Wedge put his hand gently on Luke’s shoulder. 

“If you need anything, anything at all, I’m just two doors down. I’m here if you need an ear, a hug. Anything really.” 

Wedge started towards the door, but Luke’s head shot up once again,

“Wedge?” 

He stopped and looked back at Luke, 

“Yeah Luke?” 

“Thank you.”

Wedge smiles, but waves him off,

“Don’t need to thank me, Luke.Take of yourself.”

“You too, Wedge.” 

Luke waited for the door to close behind him before turning towards the box. He took a deep breath and nudged it open. A white jacket with blue trim was the first thing, folded neatly on the top. He removed it, recognizing it as the jacket he had worn when he surprised Luke on Tatooine. Luke brought the jacket up to his face, and took a deep breath in. The smell of Biggs was comforting, and made Luke’s hands tremble. He quickly put it aside, not wanting the warm scent to fade. He turned back to the box and laughed, pulling out a small canyon stone attached to a long length of thread. Luke has given it to Biggs as a parting gift, telling him that as soon as they were together again, they could hang it in their ship. Keeping a piece of Tatooine was almost ironic, considering just how badly both had wanted to leave the planet behind, but the canyons were where they had spent the most time together. It was a part of them. Next Luke pulled out a small puck and when he turned it over in his hand, found his own name scribbled on it. Quickly, he set it in its proper slot on the holo-reader in his room.

Biggs was in front of him, tiny and blue. His friend let out a heavy sigh. 

“This is a message for Luke Skywalker of Tatooine…. shit that sounds way too formal. Luke… my shooting star. I made it. To the place we talked about? It’s beautiful here, so much different than home. I know you’d love it. See Luke it’s uh-“ Biggs paused and raked his fingers through his hair. He let out a nervous laugh before he continued,  
“we’re about to do something kinda crazy. Crazier than that time you threaded the needle in your Skyhopper. I’m not going to lie, Luke… it’s dangerous. I don’t know what- Luke I need to tell you something. In case… never mind. I can't remember a time when you weren’t there for me. I don't remember the days when we were apart. I just remember you, us, every single moment that we spent together. Sneaking out to go to the canyon bluffs and look at the stars. Well, you’d look at the stars… you never noticed, at least I don’t think you did- but I was looking at you. Yeah I always wanted to leave Tatooine but only with you. I wanted to see the whole galaxy with you, every corner of it. I wouldn’t even care if it was another barren desert because you’d be there. You were always my one condition. Luke Skywalker, I love you. I always have but I was always too scared to tell you because I didn’t want to lose you… us. I’m done being scared. I need to tell you. If luck is with us, after the mission I’m coming back to get you. I don’t care what your uncle says. We’re gonna see the galaxy together and I’m going to ask you if I can kiss you because up to now I've only dreamt of what it would feel like to kiss you and-“ Biggs smiled,  
“I love you, hot shot. Truly. I’ll see your sunny face soon.” Biggs disappeared with a flicker. 

Luke sat in wide-eyed silence, something coursing through his veins that he couldn’t recognize. It was blistering hot yet numbingly cold and the sensation engulfed him until it was all he could feel. 

Biggs loved him. Luke let out a shuddered breath. 

They had each loved each other without the other knowing. 

He wiped at his eyes with the heels of his hands, fingers going up into his hair. Both had been too afraid to confess it. All Luke wanted now was to run to Biggs and kiss him like the galaxy depended on it. Instead, Luke clutched the small, canyon rock in his hand, a sad smile sinking into his lips.

“I love you too Biggs Darklighter, always have… always will.”


End file.
